The End of a Rogue
by Dragair
Summary: Rogue no more. Marie Potter, sister to the Boy Who Lived goes to Hogwarts with only haunting memories of the powerful mutant she once was. She knows its only a matter of time until her powers return but until then she makes the most out of life.
1. Prologue

First off I would like to assure everyone that I in no way, shape, or form have deluded myself into believing that I own Harry Potter or the X-Men. It would be nice if I did but alas its not meant to be.

A warning to X-Men enthusiasts, I have never read the comics so my knowledge of Rogue as a character comes from the movie and what little fanfiction I have read. Expect a slightly OC Rogue. If you can handle that then enjoy if not feel free to send me an angry review before you go.

Prologue: The End of a Rogue

She wasn't going to make it. It had been a year since Anna Marie also known as Rogue had set off to acquire the cure and every moment of that year had been filled with unbearable agony. She remembered how her power had slowly sapped the will to live from her. It had hurt to see the people that had become her second family draw away from her. Even Bobby had turned away in the end. Now her power had grown as mutant after mutant had been paraded before her and had been absorbed into her psyche. She was losing herself to the flood of personalities.

"Rogue," Rogue did not respond. She saw no reason to. Instead she continued to stare blindly at the ceiling. She heard a scream. She wasn't sure if the scream came from within or if one of the inmates on her floor was going crazy. They often did that and she really didn't blame them. In the early days of her imprisonment she had been driven to shamelessly begging and crying.

"Rogue," The soft voice called again, this time there was an urgency and desperation in the voice that snagged Rogues attention from the mental anguish created by too many shades haunting her mind.

Rogue winced as she turned her sore head to the side. At the door of her cell crouched a little girl. When Rogue trained her swimming vision on the girl, the girl let out a nervous giggle that heightened the tension that seemed to encase her. As she laughed locks of raven hair fell forward to shield her abnormally pale face from view.

"Who…?" Rogues voice came out as a croak. She closed her eyes in pain as her abused throat burned from the labor of speaking. It had been ages since she had done anything with her throat besides scream.

The girl pushed her hair from her face with a grimy hand and then reached through the bars as if to touch her. Rogue instinctively shifted away from the door but was stopped from putting more distance between that hand and her by the cold steel wall at her back. She whimpered partly from the cold, but mostly from the horror that the grubby hand presented to her. Rogue hated the whimper that bled unwillingly from deep within her. It showed just how weak she really was. There was once a time when she was stronger, when she didn't shy away from even the thought of human contact. How she hated herself.

The girl in the doorway didn't seem deterred by her actions on the contrary she leaned eagerly against the bars as if she knew that Rogue had something to offer that no one else could. Her short arms did not reach very far. They fell short by a long shot, but still she reached.

Rogues relief was tangible. Still, despite the apparent distance between them she still tried to burrow further into the wall. She knew that she wouldn't be able to relax until the little girl left. Unfortunately, the enthusiastic way the girl was waving her arm said quite clearly that she had no plans of leaving her to her hell in peace.

Rogue watched her like the girl would watch a particularly dangerous viper.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes the girl let her still reaching arm fall dead at her side. Then she did something that startled Rogue. She began to weep. Not small sniffles but heart wrenching sobs. The girl was not one of those lucky few that managed to not turn into a visual mess while crying. Her eyes were pink and the tear tracks spread the patches of dirt that marred her pale skin. Rogue thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

It had been so long since someone had willingly touched her. The only two people in recent years were who had been willing to try to touch her were Logan and Bobby. Yet, despite their willingness to fleetingly risk touching her there was always a fear of her that lingered beneath the surface of their thoughts. The touches were few and far between. She missed it. She ached for the ability to touch again without infesting herself with a piece of the person she touched.

That was why she had left the school for the Cure.

She had though, in the last year, ruthlessly beat back that desire. The decision had come too late. She had already been snatched from the crowd gathered near the line for the cure by government flunkies before she could get injected. Three hours later she had been moved into her new home: a steel cage.

Seeing the tears pulled the ache for physical contact back from the far corners of her mind. The girl was heart breakingly willing and she was too weak to deny herself this one chance of innocently offered comfort.

Rogue pulled herself to her feet. The world spun out of focus. Leaning heavily against the wall, she waited for the room to stop spinning.

By the time it did the girl had stopped crying. She looked up at her with green eyes shining with unshed tears and happiness. No, surely she saw wrong. Rogue blinked when a blinding grin formed on the girls face.

Before she could think better of it Rogue stumbled over to the girl on shaky legs. She was so weak it was all she could do to make it the four strides across the room to the girl. She halted barely out of reach.

The girl unfolded herself from her crouched position at the door.

"Marie. I found you. I've come to take you home." The girl reached out a hand to her once more. "Will you come home?"

Despite her better judgment Rogue almost reached out with her bare hand to take the girls hand. The idea of a home was intoxicating. But then Rogue remembered her old homes and she let her partly raised hand fall to her side. Her parents had shown her that a freak like her had no business living with normal people. So she had tried living with others of her own kind. They were just as uncomfortable around her. They weren't as vocal about it but she could tell that they barely tolerated her presence at the school. She was a menace, the freak amongst freaks. There was not a home for Rogues only darkness and despair.

The girl looked up at her with understanding eyes. They did not pity her, not like the people at the school. Instead they offered empathy. They said I understand and share your pain.

Rogue found herself at the girl's feet. Unconsciously copying that girl's previous position as her body shook with each ragged sob. She gripped the bars of her door and rested her head against them, pretending that it was the girl that she leaned against. The illusion held no comfort for her. Instead it showed in cold reality what the rest of her life would be like.

Barren. Alone. Empty.

Just when she almost gave into despair she felt a hand rest on her head. She froze. Afraid to move least she lose the contact.

"Don't leave me."

It was a plea for salvation that she had yearned to shout to every living being that she had come in contact with for a long time. Yet she had not, afraid that once her secret desire was voiced the people around her would realize that she was not deserving of their time. Afraid that they would realize the truth, that she was a leach, a parasite undeserving of their time and affection.

"Marie."

The girl said her name softly and affectionately. Rogue closed her eyes unwilling to look up at the girl to see if the affection she was hearing was really there, afraid that her face would contradict her tone. She wasn't sure if she could survive the disappointment.

Then the girl did something that would forever leave Rogue in her debt. She touched the skin of her face to lift her head and look into her eyes.

Despite the skin-to-skin contact the girl smiled and said, "You will never be alone again. That I promise on my soul."

Slowly her power kicked. Instead of her life going into the girl time froze. She froze. A tear that had slowly been trailing down her sunk in cheek stayed in place as if it had been glued to her skin. Suddenly she knew that this was the end. That this girl that had comforted her was now going to take her life just as she herself had stolen the life force of so many before.

Rogue thought that it was a good way to go. In a life devoid of physical comfort she wanted to die with it. Now she would. "What a way to go," She thought as the world around her faded away. If she could smile she would have.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

When Rogue resurfaced she found herself in a bed. It was lumpy, and the blanket that she was wrapped in was itchy against her skin, nothing like the silk she preferred but for Marie, as she now thought of herself to her surprise, both the blanket and the bed was a treat.

She gazed blearily at the ceiling, trying to figure out where she was. A large part of her knew that she was in the smallest bedroom of number four Private Drive where she lived with her aunt and uncle. A smaller part of her though was surprised that she wasn't locked up in a place that definitely did not have a bed, in fact if she remembered correctly the room she was usually kept in had nothing but a hole to poop into. How odd since this room not only had a glass window that let in the early morning light, it also had more toys then she ever remembered having growing up. Most of the toys seemed to be broken in some way: there was a flying helicopter that seemed to be missing the propellers, a caved in football that would serve better as a weirdly shaped hat, and what looked like it might have once been GI Joe but now resembled a pile of wax.

Marie rolled out of bed like she did every morning, knowing that if she lingered any longer her Aunt would refuse to feed her for the day. According to her relatives, lazy slobs like her did not deserve to eat the food that they, her more then generous Aunt and Uncle, earned through hard work unless she herself chipped in some way. Marie didn't know what was so hard about peering over fences to spy on Mrs. Number Three across the street and then gossip about it to Ms Number two next door but she knew it was best not to comment and just do as they ordered. The last thing she needed was to be put under room arrest.

It was summer, so it wouldn't be long until Harry came home from his boarding school and then in the fall she would be able to take her place in the school that her parents had once gone to themselves. She couldn't help the excitement that arose at both prospects. She couldn't wait.

In a slightly better mood despite all the cleaning that her slightly anal Aunt would no doubt line up for her to do. She reached into her closet, not caring what she grabbed. Her clothes were all handed down from her cousin Dudley anyways. They all swamped her which only served to make her look more childish then she already did. Marie paused at that. Cocking her head to the side in confusion. This was weird. Since when did she look childish? She frowned even more confused at her own confusion. She wasn't usually one to get upset with being called a child. After all at eleven she wasn't even a teen yet. But she was nineteen a part of her screamed at the back of her mind.

She heard a deep grumbling laugh that sent chills up her spine and made her jump. She looked around, trying to figure out where the laugh had come from. There was no one there. She stood still, shaking slightly as she waited to see if the laugh would come again.

She didn't move until she heard stirring in the room down the hall. Her Aunt and Uncle were up and she hadn't started breakfast.

She dressed quickly and opened the door to her room. She walked down the stairs of the insanely clean house and began to take out pans and other breakfast material.

Luckily no one came down the stairs until she set the table. Instead of eating like she wanted to she began to clean the pans that she had used to cook the eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes.

As she was putting the last pan away in the cupboard she heard a scream that nearly made her lose her grip on the pan.

She spun around to see her Aunt looking at her in horror. "What," she began in a shrill voice, walking forward and brutally grabbing her hair, "have you done to your hair."

"I didn't do anything to it," Marie protested, wincing in pain as her Aunt tugged.

Her eyes widened as she saw what horrified her Aunt enough to scream and then even worse, in her Aunts books, to actually touch her. The hair caught in her Aunts fist was white. It wasn't a bad white exactly, not a gray white but a pure color that rejected all pigment. She reached up and gripped a hunk of hair on the other side.

To her surprise and relief, not all of the hair she caught in her hand was white. Some remained her natural black color. She admired it for a moment, liking the contrast that the black and white created. She didn't admire long because moment later she was dragged out of her narcissistic thoughts by another tug of her captured hair by her Aunt.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Hair." Each word was followed by a tug that got progressively more savage. The pain brought tears of pain to her eyes that she refused to let fall. She wouldn't give her Aunt the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Marie reached up and grabbed her Aunt's hand before she could pull for the eighth time. "I didn't-"

Marie paused, suddenly assaulted with a memory that she didn't remember living. She saw herself standing on the top of a green statue that she didn't recognize. She could feel the handcuffs securing her to the metal machine that surrounded her. A foreign power was running through her veins. It hurt. She was dying. The machine was stealing her life. As the rings that surrounded her spun faster and faster she began to scream: screams of pain, fury, and horror. As the pain progressed she was vaguely aware that the hair in her view was losing its pigment. It was trivial though and unimportant. Soon she would be dead. Who cares what color their hair is at their funeral? She certainly didn't.

She was pulled from the memory by another tug of her hair. This one was so hard that it pulled her with it. She stumbled and fell to the floor. She lost her grip on the pan in her hand. It fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

"You stupid girl." Her Aunt screamed dropping her hair as if the unnaturalness of it burned her. When Marie looked up from where the expensive frying pan rested on the tiled floor she was just in time for the slap that her Aunt delivered. It stung just as much on the second and the third. By the fourth time she was grabbing the frying pan not sure if she was trying to appease her Aunt by being helpful or hoped to use it as a weapon to stop her Aunts hand from striking out at her again.

"It's not bad enough that you bring your unnaturalness into my household by merely breathing. Now you must show it to the neighbors by showing physically how freakish you are." By this time her Aunts angular face was an angry maroon color. Her lips in contrast had thinned and where almost as white as Marie's hair.

"I'm," Marie paused momentarily, and then continued when her Aunt did not look like she was going to strike her down for interrupting. "I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry." She tried to sound sincere. It didn't help; her Aunt did not look calmed at all. On the contrary she appeared to get angrier with each word Marie said.

Her Aunt, after giving her one more disgusted look, snatched the pan from Marie's grip. "Get out," she spat, "Don't come back till' dark."

Marie knew better then to ask where her meals would come from. In her current mood her Aunt would probably happily tell her to starve without any twinge of guilt whatsoever. But then again, her Aunt would probably say that to her on a good day as well.

Truth be told this was the best thing that happened to her since Harry left, Marie had a stock of money Harry gave her from their Gringotts Account that she had saved for emergencies just like this. If the price of not being treated like a slave was buying her own food, it was one that she was willing to pay.

She ran from the house without looking back, not caring that she hadn't brushed her hair this morning. As she passed off the porch she scooped a pair of ratty sneakers that had holes in both soles up in her arms. She didn't pause to put them on but continued to run away from her Aunts perfectly normal house. She ignored the twinges of pain that came each time she stepped on a rock, she ignored the nosy neighbors that watched with disapproving eyes as she ran by, watching to make sure that the nasty Potter spawn did not steal their prized lawn ornaments. Finally she turned the corner off of the street. She slowed to a walk.

She slipped on her shoes and managed to tie them without kneeling down. It involved some bouncing as she tried to maintain her balance but it was a familiar practice and she managed.

Her stomach growled in hunger. It had been so long since she had had a good meal. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did not believe that she needed or deserved as much food as they ate.

She decided that Mcdonalds sounded divine. As she walked in the door she couldn't help being excited at the luxury. It was the first time she had ever walked into one. Her Aunt and Uncle usually got the food to go because they didn't want to be seen in public with the Potter freaks.

The food was passable, but not she noted with pride as she walked out a half an hour later carrying an orange juice, as good as hers.

The next stop that she wanted to take was to a local store. She needed to buy a comb to fix her rat nest. Her hair wasn't as messy and untamable as her brothers was, thank goodness, but it did tend to get messy over night as she tossed and turned from dreams she only vaguely remembered come morning.

When she reached the store she barely refrained from sprinting to the combs so she could finally get to a mirror.

After a faster then normal walk she went to the only open register to pay for her item.

The old women at the counter, whose hair was a red that would never be confused with a natural red, sniffed in disapproval as she rang up the item. Marie dug through her pockets and grabbed the proper amount of money. She didn't bother waiting for the change. Instead she excitedly walked to the bathroom.

She ignored the other person who was washing their hands obsessive compulsively and mumbling to themselves about germs.

She leaned against the sink and peered into the mirror. She was startled at how young she looked at first but then frowned and shook her head dismissing the feeling, after all as she had already clarified this morning she was eleven, despite what the memory of how her hair turned white showed.

Her eyes where a bright green color, that according to Hagrid, her mother herself possessed. Her black hair was her fathers but the white streaks where all her own. The white, to her relief, was only in the front of her hair. The rest of her hair was the regular black color.

She fingered the hair. It felt the same as usual. She couldn't help the grin that crept up on her face. Very cool, she decided. She happily brushed her hair. For the next ten minutes she brushed it so she would have an excuse to admire herself. As she finished, she decided that her hair looked better with the extra time and she should put more effort into her appearance in the future. She knew that the decision was an excuse to stare at her new appearance in the mirror but she didn't care. It's not like she had anything better to do.

As she left, she nodded to the person who was still washing her hands and walked out of the door feeling a lot better about life.

Marie didn't get home from wandering around town until the sun had set. She was very pleased how her day went despite its rocky start when she was kicked out of the house by Petunia. She had eaten large meals at local restaurants for both lunch and dinner. She had even stopped by the library and had nearly swooned with excitement when she had seen all the books.

She was slightly surprised by her new obsession because she had never had a passion for books or learning before. She had shrugged it off, not willing to ponder the weird turns her life had taken while all those enticing books awaited her. She had spent hours wandering from section to section.

They were all fascinating. The only blimp came when she had wandered into the history section and plucked a book about the Holocaust from the shelf. She had felt sick and panicky just looking at the cover of the book that had a picture of the gates at one of the concentration camps. For some reason staring at the cover gave her a horrifying feeling that she had been there and just looking at the gates would send her back to that hell.

Shaking slightly she had put the book back and had fled to a safer section of the library: children's fiction. She was the last one out of the library and she planned to be one of the first ones back in it tomorrow.

Her Aunt and Uncle hadn't even looked at her when she passed by their door. She was slightly relieved. She didn't acknowledge them. Instead she passed by the living room and continued on to her room. After changing into her pajamas, another Dudley cast off; she crawled into bed and sunk into sleep almost immediately.

If there was a time when Marie would be happy to only vaguely remember her dreams then that first nights dreams would be the first of many.

_She wasn't alone. She was with a boy. He lay on her bed as she explained about her dreams of traveling. _

_Then they were kissing. It felt amazing. _

_He froze beneath her and she saw black lines like veins stand out across his skin. She felt something enter her. _

_She jerked away and scrambled off the bed as he began to have a seizure. _

_She had done this; she was a monster. She screamed._

Marie woke with a gasp. She wanted to scream in anguish because she knew that that girl who had just had her future destroyed in her dream was she. Her own hair may be black and her eyes green but the superficial changes could not change the reality that she was the Marie from the dream. Marie curled into a ball and began to rock herself back and forth, back and forth, over and over again. The repetitive action helped sooth her. Growing up she had never had much comfort. Besides Harry no one had ever held her. Aunt Petunia would hit her sometimes as a punishment for some perceived offense but no comfort was ever offered. Sometimes Harry would be there when she woke up from a nightmare but more often the naught they were separated, Harry in his cupboard, her in the tub in the bathroom. The separation was a form of punishment in itself. When Harry wasn't there she would rock herself and imagine that he or someone else who cared for her was holding her. It was never enough but it was all an unwanted child had. She was unwanted. Yes, she thought, just as that girl was fated to destroy anything she touched, so too would it be her fate. She would one day sap the life from any and all living things that she came in contact with. It was a horrifying thought. Not to be able to have contact with any living thing. Leaving a trail of death and destruction in her wake where ever she tread.

Tears began falling from her eyes for the first time in years. She never allowed herself tears. They never did her any good and only annoyed her Uncle Vernon. So she never cried. Not when Dudley used her for a punching bag, not when she was sent to bed starving, not even when Harry left. She came closest to weeping then but she knew that the separation was not for long and when they were reunited they would never be separated again. So while she was sad because of the seperation, the knowledge of the future allowed her to be happy.

Now though, the happiness would remain but with it would be an undercurrent of dread. With each passing year she knew that the dread would grow. It would only stop when her mutation presented itself. Then a different type of pain would present itself. That pain though. That pain would never leave her.

She didn't know how long she cried but eventually she drifted off to sleep. That, it turned out, was a mistake.

_His name was Eric and he had committed the crime of existing. _

_They were being herded like cattle's to the slaughter but they were no cattle's. They were not dumb animals to be led to their deaths and feel nothing. No they were people. The inhuman ones, if one of them were to be labeled inhuman, were the German Soldiers looking on with hatred or apathy. _

_He followed the herd. He knew by now that the only means of survival was to obey. Escape was impossible. The only thing that that trying to escape would grant was a quicker death and he was not yet ready for death. _

"_No. No. Don't take my baby. Give me back my son."_

_He didn't even look at the woman who was calling for her son. He couldn't look. He had seen enough moments just like this one to know how it was going to end. _

_The Germans ignored the woman; she continued to yell for her child, to beg to go with him._

_He looked up at that in horror. _

_The women was young, more child the women really. Sixteen years if he had to guess. She had curly brown hair that hung lank across her already gaunt face. _

_She was already too thin to survive the camp long. _

_She would never be given the chance he knew, as two blonde guards walked over to the lady. They both wore courteous smiles despite the squalid surroundings. One guard offered her an arm as if he were a gentleman at a party and she a lady, as if they were equals. They didn't speak instead they gave her a friendly smile and began to guide her over to him. _

_He felt sick. He wanted to kill them as they walked towards him. Kill them all for the suffering he had already endured and for happily murdering thousands upon thousands of his people. Instead he hunched down and lowered his gaze, careful to keep his face blank._

"_This women. Take her to the showers. She wishes to join her son."_

_Eric gritted his teeth and nodded shortly. He walked quickly away from the laughing Germans not caring if the doomed women who loved her child enough to demand him in miserable place like this. _

_It didn't take long for him to reach the squalid building that held the 'showers'. He looked at the German who was guarding the door. _

"_She wishes to join her son." _

_The German smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a cruel smile. One that said that he found that thought amusing. _

_As the brown haired women passed him, murmuring her thanks, he began to turn away feeling sick that he had participated in this woman's death. He may have been an unwilling participant but he had been a participant nonetheless. _

_Before he could start back the way he came the German at the door seized his arm and laughingly said as if he was offering him a treat, "How about a peek into the womens showers." Eric stared blankly up at him, feeling a familiar hatred for these men rise up in him. He allowed himself to be led down a hallway to a glass window that was set up to look into the showers. _

_There were maybe thirty women stripping down and handing off their clothes to some soldiers. The brown haired women had her child at her breast. The child was crying as if he realized what its fate was. Whether the cry was a fruitless warning to those around him or an acknowledgement of what was to come he knew not nor did he care. _

_Just as the mother calmed her child down gas began seeping into the room. _

_Women by women they fell, one by one. Eric watched with empty eyes as the death toll was added to. He didn't move or look away from the dead women and child until the German who held him in place let go with a laugh._

Marie woke with a gasp to find that it was once again dark. She looked up at the ceiling, concentrating on the cobwebs above her head trying not to think. Her dream though, no her nightmare, was too fresh in her mind. She couldn't stop shaking in fury and fright. She had never, not even in her dreams, seen someone die before.

If she closed her eyes she was sure that she would see their deaths again. It would play like a broken record, over and over, until she knew every aspect of that day.

She did not wish to remember clearly so she continued to gaze up at the ceiling, grateful that light seeped into the room from the streetlights.

Where did that memory come from? It was not hers and it was not the older Marie's. Yet she knew that it was not just a dream. It felt familiar, as if a small part of her had lived through that exact moment before. That made no sense, Marie thought, with a frown. How could she be dreaming of another persons' life? While older Marie's dream was weird, at least, it was another aspect of her, another life. This person was not even the same sex, let alone the same person.

Then she remembered the cold laugh and she felt goosebumps form on her arms. She sat up with a jerk and leapt out of bed. Rushing to turn on the light. She couldn't, no she wouldn't, sit in the dark any longer. Not when she was thinking about that horrifying laugh.

She paced the room, stepping over a fire truck that was missing a wheel on each pass.

She had heard a laugh, she was sure of it, but there was no one in the room with her. Her relatives where so paranoid about their safety following the Hogwarts letter catastrophe that even a muggle thief would have a hard time entering. So where did the voice come from?

It came to her suddenly and she stopped mid-step, her foot landing with a thud directly onto the fire truck. "Crap." She cursed jumping up in down while clutching her wounded foot.

After her foot stopped aching she limped to the bed and sat down heavily, leaning over and burying her head in her arms.

The safety of the house was fine. The voice was not from a physical entity but from within her own mind. She knew instinctively that the voice was another part of her curse. Apparently it wasn't bad enough that she was a walking poison that would never be able to touch a living thing without killing it. As an added bonus because she was so special she also got to house the shades of those lucky individuals she came in contact with in her own mind. Joy.

She was just so lucky. Aunt Petunia would be happy to hear this. Well, no she wouldn't, but she would think the sorrow her powers will cause her would be just what she deserved.

She didn't want to deal with peoples' reactions to her doom. She couldn't deal with Harry turning against her. Of him being afraid of what she was. She couldn't deal with the people being afraid of touching her. Not when someday she would be denied all physical contact. She decided in that moment that no one would ever know. Not until it was necessary. Not until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 2

The End of a Rogue

Disclaimer: I still do not own X-men or Harry Potter.

I would like to thank my reviewers and try to answer some questions that they have brought up.

One was how Marie Potter and Marie Rogue fit together.

The little girl mutant in the Prologue created Marie Potter's place in the Harry Potter Universe. Without that mutant Marie Potter would not have existed and Harry Potter would follow canon.

I am still working out some of the kinks in how I am going to merge both personalities together.

Right now Marie is more Marie Potter, as the years go by and Marie Potter views more of Rogues and the other mutants memories she will become more Rogue. I do not plan on getting a full immersion until around the summer after fourth year. It's not going to be a pleasant time for Harry or Marie.

The other comment was on the appearance of Rogues trademark white hair and Petunia flipping out over it.

Yes, normal parents might believe that the change in the hair was a fit of teenage rebellion but the Dursley's are so magic phobic that anything out of the ordinary that happens around the Potter siblings is attributed to magic and is therefore the Potters fault. Before the weirdness of the Potters was kept indoors. It was the family's dirty little secret. Their greatest fear is that other people will figure it out. That fear makes them even more determined to walk within the lines. The change in hair color screams abnormal and is too much for the Dursleys to take.

I hope this clears some of the questions up. I will strive to answer all the questions as I continue but if I fail to answer them or something is confusing feel free to ask me.

Ch 2

Two weeks had passed since she realized that her life would never be normal. She would never be able to grow up and have children. Never be able to marry. She was destined to be an old spinster. That was her fate.

She knew by the second day of moping in her room, alternating between crying and staring blankly at the ceiling while torturing herself with mental images of herself old and alone that she needed to stop worrying about an event that was not going to take place for years.

Besides by the second day she was so hungry that she couldn't walk straight without pain. Petunia, as she had taken to calling her, for no Aunt would treat her niece the way she as treated, had taken to counting and cataloguing the food. So she was unable to raid the fridge without a fuss.

She had spent the rest of that two weeks haunting the library, reading every moment that the library was open because learning was a more then welcome distraction.

She had been plagued with nightmares that haunted her nights and lingered in her thoughts all day. When she wasn't thinking about the nightmares where she was starved and beaten her thoughts always managed to return to her dormant mutation.

She couldn't wait until Harry returned. She needed him to distract her from her thoughts. Petunia and Vernon did her no good. Neither of them had looked at her at all since she had awoken with white hair. Thankfully today was the day when he returned.

She awoke to a screech. She froze in bed, confused and terrified. Unsure if this was still a dream or reality. She didn't think that she could take any more abuse from the Germans.

"Get up. Get up now!"

Without thinking she rolled out of bed. When the Nazi's gave you an order you followed. That was the only way to survive in a concentration camp. Follow orders and try not to get a lot of attention.

She nearly wept in relief when she saw the broken toys that she hadn't bothered to move when Harry and she had been given the smallest bedroom in the house.

"Your safe," she said, "Your safe, they can't get you here."

She knew it was insane to be talking to herself but she needed the comfort of hearing her own voice. Speaking out loud was a way of trying to convince herself that the horrors that were floating around her mind were a thing of the past. The memories, when she remembered them happened as if she was living it. She needed a way of orienting herself with the real world.

She was just about to start preparing for her day when the door slammed open. She cringed and jumped back before she could stop herself. Petunia and Vernon were standing in the doorway. Petunia looked disgusted that she was in the same room as her, while Vernon looked cruelly amused at her skittishness.

Marie shifted her weight uneasily. She didn't like how trapped she was with Vernon and Petunia at the door and only a second story window behind her. She didn't like how vulnerable she was without a wand or even her dreaded powers. Her powers may have stopped her from doing many things but they also protected her in a way that was almost worth it. Almost.

Petunia sniffed in disapproval upon seeing her hair. The look on her face said clearly, no child of mine.

Vernon scowled, annoyed to even have to talk to her.

"We're leaving," Vernon announced, as if he were announcing that they had just won the lottery.

"Ok," Marie said carefully, slightly confused as to why they were telling her. In the old days she would be locked out of the house like a bad dog or even be tagged along and be forced to sit in the car. They always seemed afraid that, like a particularly stupid dog, without constant supervision she would wreck their precious house. Recently though they more often then not left without a word.

"We," Petunia began, with an enthusiasm that made it abundantly clear that Marie was not included in that we, "are going to Bermuda with Marge."

Marie almost winced upon hearing Marges' name. If Marge was said to hate Harry, she absolutely loathed Marie. Marge's dog might decide to chase Harry and be met with resounding laughs, Marie on the other hand, Marge often ordered the dog to attack her.

"You and Harry," Petunia said, with a slightly constipated look, as if she couldn't believe that she was saying this, "will remain here."

Marie couldn't believe her luck. Her last full year with the Dursleys and they were leaving for a trip. She didn't smile though. If she showed any signs of pleasure they might decide to drag her with them, if only to provide Marge someone to attack.

Vernon stepped forward threateningly, his face flushing an angry maroon color, "If any funny business happens while we're gone we will make you and Harry wish that you were never born when we see you again next summer."

By the time Vernon finished he was an inch away from her with his head threateningly close to her face. Marie took a conscious step backwards and let herself shake slightly as if she were afraid of the threat and of Vernon.

Vernon let a pleased smile spread cross his face.

It was all she could do to contain a matching one.

"Get dressed," Petunia ordered, before turning away. "We'll drop you off to pick up the boy, you will take a cab back."

Vernon starred down at her for a few more moments, as if trying to decide if he needed to add physical violence to reinforce his threats. She let her gaze fall to the floor. It was a childish ploy that often didn't work. The I can't see it, so it can't see me insanity.

"Get dressed," he bellowed, before following Petunia down the stairs.

She followed the orders. Throwing on a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeve shirt that ballooned her. Then she hurried into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror she grimaced at how her too big clothes made her look years younger then she actually was. She decided then that she and Harry would need to invest in some new clothes.

She was not going to school in Dudleys cast offs. She'd wear the hated things during the summer, it wouldn't do any good to make it known how much money they had. She wouldn't put it past the Dursleys' to seize it all as just compensation for housing the orphans.

It wasn't long until she was wandering into the kitchen. When she entered she was greeted with a, "took you long enough, girl" by Vernon and a deadly glare by Petunia. They didn't say another word to her. Instead they headed for the door and expected her to follow. She was surprised when Petunia didn't close the door behind her. Instead she left it open for her to close.

The moment she squeezed into the packed back seat, Vernon took off. She hurridly closed the door and tried not to be squashed as the suitcases shifted back and forth with each new turn. At one point a suitcase almost smashed into her head. Only ducking saved her head, it didn't save her back though.

She was grateful when Vernon screeched to a stop at Kings Cross Station. She opened the door and managed to exit without the overflowing luggage joining her escape from the car.

Rubbing her aching back she walked into the station without a backwards glance. It would be too soon if she ever saw the Dursleys again.

Harry James Potter had mixed feeling about returning to the Dursleys' for the summer. While he wasn't looking forward to seeing his Aunt and Uncle once again, he was willing to put up with them because he would see his sister, Marie again.

It had been a year since he had seen his sister and he hoped that the Dursleys' had not made that year too horrible for her. While they wrote once a month, any more would bring the Dursleys' wrath down on Marie's head, the letters had not been enough. There was so much that could not be said in a letter.

Harry smiled and looked over at his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were once again arguing. They did that a lot. It got annoying after a while. Next year, with Marie at Hogwarts he would have someone else to talk to while his two friends duked it out.

The current argument was about Ron's eating habits.

"It's disgusting," Hermione exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Ron not able to answer because his mouth was stuffed with two chocolate frogs merely shrugged as if to say so before he continued his effort to push the floundering foot of the second frogs leg into his mouth.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and to Harry surprise did not continue to berrat Ron. Instead she pulled out a book and began to read while mumbling under her breath about immature boys.

Harry had to admit as he watched Rons duel with the frog that she did have a point but then again, Ron wasn't as bad as his cousin Dudley when he tried to eat both Harry and Maries' portion of the food. Compared to Dudley Rons bad eating habits were mild at best.

Harry laughed thinking of the fun Marie and him had with Dudders. Ron stared at him his mouth open, allowing the second frog to escape in a pile of mangled limbs and Hermione peered up from her book looking equally surprised. Harry, especially in the last few months when they were on to Voldemorts' plan to steal the Sorcerors Stone, had rarely laughed and when he had, there had been a reason behind that.

Other then Ron's eating habits there were no visual reasons to chuckle. Ron swallowed his remaining chocolate frog with some difficulty then asked, "What's so funny?"

Harry managed to stop laughing with some difficulty. "Just thinking about my cousin Dinky Dudders."

Ron snickered at the nickname, while Hermione continued looking at Harry. When Harry didn't elaborate she huffed in annoyance and asked, "What about your cousin."

"Dudders," Harry started to explain, "goes out of his way to eat both my sisters and my own portion of the food my Aunt serves."

Hermione looked horrified and said indignantly, "That horrid little-"

Harry cut her off his green eyes sparkling with mirth, "What Dudders doesn't know is that Marie and I try to take more then we want so we can watch Dudley struggle to eat it all. I can't tell you the number of times he managed to make himself physically sick."

Ron howled with laughter and even Hermione looked amused despite the scandalized look on her face. "But if it hurts him why do you?"

Ron shot her a scowl and said as if he was talking to an abnormally thick toddler, "Isn't it obvious? Because it's funny."

Harry was thankful when that sparked another round of bickering from his friends. They didn't grow up in a house where they were looked on as less then human. They wouldn't understand the need to create games, even games others might see as cruel, just to survive with their sanity intact. Alone, he knew, that he would never have started the stuff Dudley until he pops game. It was Marie who instigated the games. She used humor as a defense against the Dursleys. Marie needed him to play those games with her. She was his little sister and if playing with Dudley's mind allowed her to make it through the day without breaking down he would do it, even if it killed him.

Marie wove through the crowded station. It wasn't long till' she made it to the barrier into 9 3/4 . She was about to walk through the wall and into the platform beyond when she noticed a couple watching the wall avidly. Both had brown hair and wore muggle clothes. They didn't try to go through the barrier instead they both stood in front of it, shifting uncomfortably as if they were waiting for something.

She couldn't be sure but they must be there to pick up their muggleborn child. It would explain how uncomfortable they looked. Still, she thought, they might just have a fascination with walls. If she was wrong she would look like a fool.

Still Marie walked over to them and smiled politely, "Hi, I'm Marie Potter. Are you here for 9 and ¾s?"

The women smiled, it was an awkward smile, but Marie took it as a good sign. "Yes, our daughter is the first in the family. I'm Jane Granger by the way and this is my husband John."

John smiled down at her and asked, "Care to help us onto the platform?"

Marie was slightly confused, "You can't get on yourself."

Jane blushed crimson and shook her head, "You have to be magic to get through and as neither of us are…", she trailed off looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh," Marie said, "How inconvenient…and rude."

Jane's smile became friendlier. She looked relieved that Marie wasn't going to throw their lack of magic in their face.

"I'd be happy for the company, it's my first time through myself."

Marie smiled and took their hands and she happily pulled them through. The journey wasn't as smooth as she expected but that could be because she was helping two muggles through the barrier.

As she stepped through the other side she couldn't help marveling at the number of people that already crowded the station. The train had not yet pulled in so for the moment the station was blessedly empty of smoke.

As she was looking around the station in fascination John Granger asked, "So your older brother or sister go to Hogwarts?"

Slightly distracted by the yelling of a toddler nearby she answered on reflex, "No, Harry goes to St. Brutus Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Next year I'm sure my Aunt and Uncle will make up a sister school for me to attend, St Catherine's Secure Center for Incurable Insane Criminal Girls sounds good."

There was a pause as both Grangers stared down at her as if they didn't know what to make of the scrawny eleven year old girl before them. It took a few moments but when she finally did pull herself away from scanning the station with interest, she blushed. If they didn't think she was insane before they probably did now.

"So," John said slowly as if fearing the answer, "Your parents weren't thrilled when they found out?"

Marie shook her head. "My Aunt and Uncle already knew. My mom was a witch but they liked to pretend that she didn't exist when she was alive. When my parents died it became a little harder. They settled for pretending magic didn't exist."

Marie couldn't look at them. She was slightly embarrassed to be telling two total strangers about her life at the Dursleys. While her guardians hatred of magic was the most tame thing that she could tell them, it still made her feel vulnerable and slightly ashamed.

Jane draped one arm over Marie's shoulder in a one arm hug. Marie froze for a moment, stunned that someone would be willing to offer her, a stranger, comfort. Tears came to her eyes and she managed to blink them back. When Marie didn't respond to the embrace Jane began to withdraw.

Marie panicked slightly when she felt the retreat. She wasn't sure when or if anyone would offer comfort to her again. Marie leaned into the embrace slightly and smiled up at Jane in thanks.

At that moment Jane, with her thick brown hair and compassionate brown eyes was the most beautiful women that Marie had ever seen. She wished that this woman was her mother, hell she'd even settle for aunt.

Marie was thankful when the women once again settled her arm around her.

She was saved from having to continue the conversation by the entrance of the train.

The train rolled to a stop; the holidays were officially started. Harry gathered his trunk and Hedgwig's cage and followed Ron and Hermione off the train into the crowded station.

They pushed through the crowd in what seemed to Harry mindless wandering with no direction until Ron grabbed his arm and said, "This way mate."

Harry looked over just in time to see Ginny Weasley point and exclaim, "Look mom it's him. It's Harry Potter!"

Ron looked over at Harry and gave him an apologetic look. Both Hermione and Harry followed behind Ron as he led them over to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, sweeping him up in a hug.

Ron's ears turned red as he fought to escape his mothers embrace. "You've grown," she said giving her son one more cursory look before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley for the fudge and sweater," Harry said, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt at the maternal greeting he would never experience.

"Think nothing of it, dear."

"I'll owl you both," Ron cut in, "Maybe you can come over this summer."

He looked at his mother hopefully.

"We would love to have you over," Mrs. Weasley assured him and Hermione.

Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione. She was not paying attention though. He followed her gaze and froze in surprise. The man and women who had her arm around a young girl where unfamiliar to him but the girl he knew. It was Marie.

He dropped his trunk and cage to the ground; Hedgwig gave an indignant hoot. He didn't hear because he was already halfway to the girl.

Running at full speed, a crazy grin on his face, Harry Potter, the returned criminal dove for Marie, the brown haired woman was pulled to the side by her husband but Marie was left standing directly in his path. His dive sent them both to the ground in a heap. Marie groaned as her head cracked against the floor but she was too happy to see Harry to be too concerned.

For a moment no one moved.

Before either Harry or Marie could continue greeting each other Harry felt himself being pulled off of her. When he was placed on his feet he saw an irate man glaring down at him. Harry gulped at the murderous look on the tall, brown haired mans face.

Marie chuckled from her place on the ground. She pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her aching head.

"What's wrong with you?" the man screamed, shaking Harry, "Didn't your parents teach you any manners."

"Harry," Marie said dryly, looking up from her position on the floor, "Must have been playing a rousing game of Harry Hunting during that lesson."

Harry threw a help me look down at Marie but help when it came did not come from her but from Hermione.

"Dad," Hermione yelled, hurrying over. It took her a little longer then she would like because she unlike Harry had to lug not only her trunk but Harry's forgotten owl with her, "Let Harry go. He's my friend, honest, he didn't mean any harm."

John let go of his daughters friend and swept Hermione up in a hug, without taking his eyes off of the chagrined Harry. While Jane hurried over to Hermione to take her turn hugging her Harry went to help Marie to her feet.

"You look like shit."

"Don't you have a way with the ladies," Marie grumbled. Harry ignored her complaint because what he said was true. If he had to use one word to describe his little sister it would be tired. The deep bags under her eyes attested to that. The glare she sent his way stopped him from interrogating her. She was right there was no reason to get into it surrounded by other people.

Instead he looked over at Hermione and her family. He didn't linger long on the happily hugging trio instead his eyes swept past them to the glaring Hedgwig. Hermione's trunk was beside her, his was still back with the Weasleys.

The Weasleys were gathering, Fred and George were currently giving Ron a hard time but Percy was missing, so instead of hurrying to claim his trunk he turned back to Marie and asked in a low voice, "Where's the Dursleys?"

"Bermuda," Marie answered, "they left this morning."

For a moment Harry looked like he had won the lottery then he frowned, "Where do they expect us to stay? With Marge?"

"Who's Marge?" Hermione asked curiously.

Both Potters ignored the question.

"No, Marge," Marie said with a look of distaste, "Is joining them on their two month long vacation, probably taking her demon dog with her."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin, Can you imagine two months with her and Ripper."

"I'd probably spend the two months hiding out in a tree."

Harry nodded vigorously, "It might've been the only safe place."

Hermione watched the exchange slightly bemused, she'd never seen Harry like this. Until now she never noticed how much Harry held himself back with her and Ron. Now, with this girl before her, his sister Marie, she assumed, he came out of his shell. There was no holding back or watching what he said, he was honest with her.

"So who is she leaving us with?"

Marie gave a mischievous smile that lit up her whole face, "You'll never guess."

"Is it Ms. Figg?," he looked just a little less horrified at that idea then the idea of staying with that Marge character.

Marie looked solemn. "I'm sorry Harry you'll have to look at pictures of all the cats in the neighborhood another time."

"So that leaves Yvonne," he said with distaste, "She's almost as bad though. We'll spend all summer dusting her dolls."

Marie shook her head with a grin.

Harry looked confused, "Does that mean that Petunia actually made more friends?"

"No it means that for once the Dursleys will be out of our hair without them foisting us on anyone."

"Your staying home alone all summer," Hermione yelped.

Harry and Marie looked over at Hermione surprised to see her standing there.

"Crap," Marie said, glancing for the first time at the crowd that had formed around them.

She didn't think they would be staying home alone any longer if the worried looks on Jane, John, and a short, squat red headed women where anything to go by.

"Ahh, no fair. How come they get to stay home alone when we can't?" Ron moaned, as he lugged Harry's trunk over.

"Because Ronnikins-," George began.

"Mother dearest is not going on vacation," Fred said.

"It takes two to tango."

"And no parents to stay home alone."

George sniffed theatrically and Fred shook his head in sorrow.

"Poor Ronnikins-," George began solemnly.

"To think mother was hoping you'd follow in Percys illustrious footsteps."

"All hope is lost." George accented the remark by falling in a dead faint and rolling his eyes back into his head.

Fred howled. "My brother is dead."

Fred was about to break out into angry sobs when Mrs. Weasley slapped Fred on the back of the head and nudged George's prone form with her toe. "Behave yourselves."

She was in the process of turning away from her children when George sat up with a groan and clutched at his wounded leg.

"He's alive," Fred yelled, causing a lot of the surrounding people to look over curiously.

"Child abuse," George screamed gaining even more attention.

Molly shot her problem twins a glare and they obediently fell silent. Ron face was flushed an embarrassed red hue that almost matched the exact shade of his hair. Ginny had a slight smile on her face that fell when she looked at Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation before turning to her parents, "Mom we can't let them stay home alone."

"They are not staying home alone, they must be joking," Molly said, before peering around the station for the missing Dursleys. The Dursleys were no where to be found.

Marie sighed and pushed her white bangs behind her ear. Things would be abundantly easier if Harry had not managed to find friends that were so concerned about his well being at school. She couldn't blame him though. Away from the Dursleys he deserved some happiness and by the concerned looks on these peoples faces he had chosen his first friends well.

"Marie," Jane began stepping up beside Marie and putting her arm around her. "Do you have a place to stay this summer?"

Marie leaned into the embrace, feeling safe. Still she looked over at Harry before answering. He looked as stoic as ever. He may have been slight, barely topping her by a few inches because of malnutrition but Harry knew how to keep a straight face and that was something the bigger Dudders never mastered. He shrugged and lifted a finger slightly from were they rested on the pockets of his jeans signaling that whatever she decided he would go with. Only the twins noticed the byplay between the Potter sibling. They grinned wolfishly before turning to Marie.

"My dear girl," Fred began grabbing her right hand.

"Charmed," George said, grabbing her left hand.

"I'm Gred." Fred said.

"Forge."

Marie smiled at the twins in delight as she shook their hands. They were the second and third people who had willingly touched her. She relished the feel of the their hands against her own. "Marie. Harry's sister."

Fred and George leaned forward simultaneously and said in a mock whisper, "What's this I hear about you and Harrikins living all on your lonesome."

"A dreadful blown out of proportion rumor," Marie said with a twinkle in her green, almond shaped eyes.

Jane and Mrs. Weasley gave sighs of relief. John looked relieved as well. Harry lowered his head to hid his amusement, he knew what that twinkle meant and was immensely relieved that months alone with the Durlseys had not annihilated her sense of mischief.

"But you said-," Hermione began to argue.

"You see we won't be alone my Aunt has her precious family portraits on every flat surface of the house."

Fred and George laughed with delight, suddenly they couldn't wait for summer to end and school to start. They had a feeling that Marie would make a good addition to the Weasley Duo.

"So you are staying home alone." Hermione said triumphantly, before turning back to her parents. "Can Harry and his sister please come home with us this summer. Please."

Marie looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow in question. Tilting her head slightly towards Hermione. She crazy, she asked.

Harry gave a lopsided grin and shook his head slightly.

Marie snorted, feeling like a cat being dragged home by an over zealous child. She couldn't help hoping that she would be allowed in. While spending the summer without supervision sounded great. Spending the summer with Jane and her family would be worth the loss of freedom.

Jane looked over at John questioningly. John looked skeptical, his brows were drawn down as he peered at Harry suspiciously. Harry shifted under his gaze, looking down at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the room.

"They could be killed or worse kidnapped," Hermione said, her voice rising to a shrill pitch at the thought.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at Hermione messed up priorities.

"Then they wouldn't be able to finish their education."

Hermione first comment was greeted with worry from the adults, albeit the order in which she grouped the potential threats caused some confusion. The second comment was greeted by disbelieving stares from all quarters.

Marie giggled she swept the arm that wasn't pressed snugly against Janes side out before her, "Anna Marie Potter: She gave her life so she wouldn't be kidnapped; Savage and Dunce, if only she was able to finish school."

The twins looked at each other solemnly before putting a hand over their hearts and said simultaneously, "The Horror."

This was greeted with laughter all around, Hermione even managed to give an embarrassed smile despite her blush.

When the laughter died down John sighed and said to Jane, "It would be nice to be able to get to know Hermione's friend."

Jane's face lit up at the thought. John and her had been worried that they would be unable to properly involve themselves in Hermione's life now that she was walking a path where they could not follow. The thought of watching from the last row of the peanut gallery unable to contribute in her life years before she would have had to let go in normal circumstances had broken Jane's heart.

Now, if they took the Potter children for the summer, they might be able to reclaim some of the closeness. The excitement that arose at the thought was punctured when Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"Shouldn't we contact their guardians? Surely it is their responsibility to see to their charges and surely they would want to see Harry after a year apart."

Marie let out a panicked breath at the thought. She tensed at the anger she knew Uncle Vernon would feel at having his plans interrupted. She also doubted that their see no evil policy of dealing with her would survive the encounter. It would be a summer worse then any of the summers in her eleven years. She jerked her head over to Harry.

Harry looked like a trap was closing over his head. His skin was paler then hers normally was. Hell it was paler then any of the Weasleys' skin and that was saying something.

Say something, Marie urged him with her eyes. He was the one who knew these people. Surely they would listen to him. He knew like she the punishment that the Dursley's would deal out the both of them if Mrs. Weasley followed through with their plan. True it would be here that felt the brunt of the Dursley's wrath but he would not escape unscathed.

Just when she thought that she was doomed she felt the arms that were still around her tighten. She whipped her head over to Jane. Jane looked furious. Her mouth was pinched into a thin line and the eyes that were studying her had darkened to a murky brownish black.

She felt panicked. What had she done?

"_Nothing, be calm. She will take care of you,_" the words floated from the back of her mind, washing over her like a caress. Unlike the last voice this one was soothing, and coaxing. She knew without a doubt that she could trust this one with her life.

Jane felt relieved when she felt Marie relax once more. She didn't miss the fear in Marie's eyes when she had seen her anger. It had made her all the madder. Still she worked to push her fury behind the surface. Looking over at the Potter boys pale face and his inability to meet anyone's eyes the knowledge that the Dursleys were abusive was all the more clear.

"They'll come home with us." She looked over at John. He didn't argue. Instead he looked down at the girl in her arms and nodded. He didn't say anything. Not because he had nothing to say but because he was just as furious as she was. Johns face was slightly flushed from his anger and his hands were fisted as if he were preparing to deck someone.

Looking down at Potters as Harry began edge closer to his sister and to her as if to offer what meager protection he could she knew that now was not the time to interrogate them.

So instead she smiled down at the newest additions to her small family and said, "Does everyone have their trunks?"

She watched as Harry whispered good bye to his friends before grabbing his stuff. The Golden Trio split away for the summer, it was one last split then what fate would have demanded if Marie had not came into their lives but it was a spilt nonetheless and they couldn't wait until they were reunited once more.


End file.
